And Yet He Lives
by Kwold
Summary: Lucifer wants to protect the people that he cares about from his mother but will he be able to protect them all in time? This takes up at the last scene of the season one final.
1. Chapter 1

**The beginning of this story shows the last scene from the season one final, in Amenadiel's point of view. I believe this could have been what was going through his head. The story will not stay in Amenadiel's point of view, but I thought that it was interesting to start out this way. The spoken words and description of what the actors are doing is what was in the final, I do not claim rights to the story or the characters they are the property of FOX. This is just what I believe could have happened after the season ended.**

* * *

Amenadiel had been resting trying to regain his strength, when he heard Lucifer come in. He opened his eyes and started to sit up, while Lucifer was going through all the broken bottles trying to find some alcohol that had not been ruined by their earlier  
fight.

Lucifer looked over at him and said, "Ah, sleeping on the job?" Lucifer picked up two glasses and started to pour some scotch in each of them.

Amenadiel ignored Lucifer's remark, "Lucy, we still have to find Malc-"

"Malcolm, yes, that's dealt with, it's old news really." Lucifer interrupted him and finished pouring the scotch.

Amenadiel realized that he wasn't hurt anymore and looked at where he had been injured, rubbing his hand over it. He remembered what Maze had done and looked around the room for her. He was surprised that she wasn't there, so he turned to Lucifer, "Where's  
Maze?"

"Well I was going to ask you the same question, perhaps your snoring drove her away." Lucifer said,while he brought the two glasses over and handed one to Amenadiel. Amenadiel had to chuckle at that comment, he had slept with Maze on multiple occasions  
and knew that he did not snore. Lucifer then continued talking, "I spoke to Dad."

That sobered Amenadiel up right away, "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, I offered him my services, in exchange for, well, that doesn't really matter. He accepted," Lucifer said while walking over to a nearby chair and then sitting down in it.

Amenadiel stared at his glass, "He replied to you." I sounded like a statement, but they both knew it was a question.

"Mhum, well, not in words, but His message was clear," Lucifer said looking away from Amenadiel.

"And what does Father want?"

Lucifer looked from his glass to Amenadiel, "Someone has escaped from Hell." Amenadiel looked up at Lucifer surprised. Lucifer went on, "Must have seen a window of opportunity whilst you were incapacitated. I think He wants me to bring our jailbird back."

"That's it?" Amenadiel was surprised that Lucifer was so somber over on escapee, "Well it shouldn't be too hard to track down a single harent soul." He said while lifting his glass in a toast and started to take a drink from it. Lucifer didn't say anything;  
he was utterly speechless and looked scared, while he downed his drink. Lucifer had never looked scared before in his life, not even when their Father threw Lucifer out. Lucifer had been angry, pissed, annoyed, but not scared. Lucifer knew who had  
escaped and it had to have been a terrible creature to have Lucifer looking this way. "You're afraid?"

"Mmm, damn right I am," Lucifer said and gave a weary chuckle.

"Right, but you're never afraid. Who could possible scare you brother?" Lucifer didn't say anything; he just stared straight in front of him. "Lucifer," Amenadiel said trying to get Lucifer to open up, all Lucifer did was move his eyes to Amenadiel. "Who  
escaped Hell?"

Lucifer almost couldn't answer; he opened his mouth trying hard to form the word, "Mum." When Lucifer finally said it Amenadiel knew and understood how big of a problem this now was. "Mum, escaped Hell."

"What?" Amenadiel completely ignored his drink and set it down on the coffee table, "She is out? Here?"

"Yeah, appears so," Lucifer got up went over and poured the rest of the scotch into his glass. "She's going to come for me, for everyone that I care about," He sat back down in his chair. "I have to protect Chloe and Linda. Mother will go after who I  
care about. She will find out about them. I know it." Lucifer downed it and then just stared straight ahead at nothing.

"Lucy, let me help. I need to make this right."

"Really? You want to help? Make it right? You just want dear old Dad to forgive you," Lucifer spat, while not moving his eyes from what he had been staring at. "I will do this on my own. I don't need your screw up help."

"That is where I beg to differ, brother. You may need help protecting your, well, your friends, while you drag mother back down to Hell."

Lucifer brought his eyes to meet his, "They would be safer if I brought them down to Hell and left mother up here; but I understand your point."

"Why are you here and not with her?" Amenadiel asked, he knew that Lucifer had grown feelings for her even if he wouldn't admit it, just like he would never admit how he had felt when he found out that Maze had betrayed him and tried to kill him, or when  
she gave up her only way back to hell to save him, he had started to feel something other than disgust towards her and it worried him but also excited him at the same time. What was going on with them?

"She wanted some space, apparently seeing me die and then come back to life is hard to handle."

"You died?" Amenadiel couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Yeah, I went back to hell, found mum's cell busted open, and father brought me back here. That's how I know that he wants me to find her."

"Oh, wow. Are you going to see Chloe tomorrow? Yeah, I will, but first I am going to stop by Dr. Linda's and tell her to get out of town and fast. Take a vacation."

* * *

Chloe had just gotten home from the scene with Trixie, she had to make a statement on how everything had transpired; an ambulance came and checked out Trixie to make sure that Malcom had not hurt her in any way. Who was tired and just wanted to go home,  
so Chloe had convinced to detectives at the scene that she would come in tomorrow and fill everything out then.

Every time Chloe turned away from Trixie she got really nervous so she asked Trixie, "Do you want to sleep with Mommy tonight? We haven't shared a bed in a while."

Trixie, who was still holding onto the blanket that the paramedics gave her, looked up with begging eyes, "Can I Mommy? I don't want him to come back and get me. I don't like him."

Chloe squatted down to get to Trixie's eye level, "He is never going to be near you again. You never have to see him again, but I would love to have a snuggle bugle tonight. What do you say?"

"Thanks Mommy, I love you!" Trixie said while grabbing on and hugging Chloe for dear life.

Chloe had Trixie go change into her pajamas and grab her pillow, while she poured herself a glass of wine. She could not believe what she had just witnessed. Lucifer had been shot by Malcolm, point blank and somehow survived. When Lucifer was on the ground  
he reached up for something in Malcolm's hand, what was it? She saw him bleed out and fight for life, she saw him die! His mouth had moved right before he stopped moving, he had to have died, right?

She kept going over what had happened earlier and just couldn't figure it out. Because she then had to stop Malcolm all on her own, she made herself tear her eyes off of Lucifer's body. She couldn't do anything for him and now needed to think only about  
her daughter. That was all that mattered; now, she would have time to mourn for Lucifer when she had her daughter back and to do that she needed to get her gun back.

Then all of a sudden she heard a gasp for air, she tried to ignore it and ran for her gun. She thought that she saw Lucifer standing and going towards Malcolm out of the corner of her eye, but she had to ignore it and not get her hopes up for something  
that impossible. She grabbed her gun and looked at where his body had been laying and he was gone all that was there was a large pool of his blood. When she turned back toward Malcolm she saw him standing in front of Malcolm who had just recovered  
from getting punched in the face and was raising his gun toward Lucifer again, she couldn't let him get shot again, she had to do something, she raised her gun and shot him. He fell and Lucifer crouched down to talk to him and tossed something to  
him, but she didn't care all that mattered was Trixie. She called and Trixie came out, she was okay.

Lucifer refused to get checked out when everyone can to the scene. He got in his car once he knew that Trixie was going to be okay, and left. He offered to meet with her later that night, but Chloe still couldn't get her head around what had just happened.  
There was still his blood on the hanger floor from where she saw Lucifer bleed out, and yet he lives. He lost too much blood to have been able to have the strength to get up and punch Malcolm, let alone be alive. But he was, he saved her and Trixie.  
She couldn't talk to him yet, she needed to sleep on this, and maybe she should go see Dr. Martin, see what she thinks. Yeah, after she and Trixie went to the station tomorrow to finish her statement she would take Trixie and go see Dr. Martin. Dr.  
Martin could also talk to Trixie to make sure that she was okay too.

Trixie then came running out of her room, "Mommy, I'm ready for bed."

"Okay, Monkey, let's go to sleep," she set down her empty wine glass and picked up Trixie and brought her to bed. Trixie crawled under the covers and waited until Chloe had done the same before she latched onto her mother and didn't let go, even when  
she had fallen asleep she still had a pretty strong grip.

It took a while for Chloe to fall asleep, but when she did it was the worst dream she had ever had. She was back in the hanger, but it was completely wrong. Trixie was covered in blood and laying on the ground at her feet. Chloe sunk to her knees and  
pulled the lifeless Trixie into her arms, she turned her head and saw Dan in the same state, she looked the other way trying to call for someone to help and Lucifer was on her other side, he was on his knees holding his stomach where he had been shot.  
'Chloe, if only you would have believed me, I could have helped. Why?' he then fell over. Chloe knew that Malcolm was there because she heard his laughing; she looked up to a gun pointed right at her face. 'Have fun in hell,' he said before he pulled  
the trigger and she woke up and almost screamed she realized just in time that Trixie was in bed with her.

She grabbed her phone and looked at the time, eight thirty, should she wake Trixie up to take a bath, so she could take a shower, or just lay there until Trixie woke up? She didn't have to make a decision because Trixie had just woken up too, "Mommy,  
do I have to go to school today?"

"No, Monkey, you are going to spend today with me, okay?" Chloe said pulling Trixie in for a long hug.

"Okay, can we go visit Lucifer? I want to thank him for helping you."

"Sure, Monkey, after we make a few stops, now should we get you in a bath?"

"Okay." Trixie jumped up and ran upstairs to the bathroom. They got ready and headed to the station. After they finished the statements, Chloe took Trixie over to Dr. Martin; she had some things on her mind that she wanted to work out. When Chloe and  
Trixie arrived at Dr. Martin's office she was still with a client so they waited for her to get done, "Mommy, why are we here?" Trixie asked while she played a game on her phone.

"Mommy has a few questions about what happened the other night and Dr. Martin can help me figure them out. I also want you to talk to her too," Chloe explained while she moved some hair out of Trixie's face.

"You want me to talk to her about yesterday?" Trixie asked leaning closer to Chloe.

"Yes, she will have some questions for you, I will go in with you and then after a while if you want I can wait out here, okay?"

Trixie nodded, and then Dr. Martin opened the door and a young woman walked out, Dr. Martin saw them and let them into her office right away. "Hello, Detective, how are you doing today? I know you are here about a case that you were on the other day and  
that Trixie got involved somehow, do you care to elaborate?"

"No problem," Chloe pulled Trixie close and explained what had happened, including the part where Lucifer had been shot. Linda sat there for a while taking notes, but when Chloe got to the part about Lucifer she stopped writing and sat there dumbfounded.  
When Chloe finished it took Linda a couple minutes to register everything that Chloe had just said, "Doctor?"

"Yes, sorry, wow, yes it's good you came to me. So you want me to make sure that Trixie is okay and to help you wrap your head around what happened?" Linda said as she uncrossed her legs and leaned forward to put her earlier forgotten pad and paper, "I  
think with our heads put together we can figure out what happened yesterday."

"Exactly," Chloe said with a sigh. At least Dr. Martin didn't think she was completely nuts.

"Okay, how about I talk to Trixie first, is that okay with you, Trixie?" Trixie nodded, "Do you want your mother to stay in here or can the two of us just talk? Your mother will just wait outside."

"I'm a big girl, Mommy can wait outside," Trixie said looking to Chloe for approval. "But if I need her she can come back in?" Trixie then asked looking at Linda with pleading eyes.

"Of course, I want you to feel safe and comfortable."

Chloe got up and went to the door, "Trixie, I will be waiting right outside, okay?"

"Okay Mommy," Trixie then brought her feet onto the couch and sat cross-legged.

Chloe then opened and went into the waiting room closing the door behind her. She sat down and grabbed a magazine that was lying on the table next to her. It had only seemed like a few minutes but she knew it had to have been more considering how many  
pages she had turned, but she suddenly felt like someone was watching her. She looked up at the door that separated her and Trixie, which was closed. She then looked towards the exit and that's when she saw him.

* * *

 **I hope that everyone liked it. Exciting, not exciting enough? Leave reviews and let me know what you think. If there is a certain way you want me to head let me know and I will consider it. Tell me your thought on this, I can take it, I posted this for the criticism. I will try to make my other chapters longer**

 **I have an idea of where this will head but I can always take detours to get there. I was reading and watching some interviews about the actors and they said that they do not believe the Lucifer and Chloe will become romantically involved in the near future. I am okay with that but if later on in this story if you believe that I should start heading that way don't feel bad about saying it.**

 **I am going to be heading off to Italy for a two week trip in a few days so just remember that is why I am not editing it right away. Do not worry it will come, just be patient, while you are waiting don't be afraid to write responses I will read each one of them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, wow! Thanks for all the incredible responses! I am so happy that you all enjoy it! I hope you like the next chapter. There is so much that I want to just jump into but you have to wait for what I have in mind. I am easing it in so that it hopefully does not seem like it is completely out there. If it seems like the story is not progressing fast enough or to fast, do not be afraid to let me know. All comments are welcome.**

 **Song: Sinnerman by Nina Simone**

She saw Lucifer leaning against a wall by the exit with his arms crossed and was just looking at her, "How long have you been standing there?" Chloe asked as Lucifer straightened up from the wall and came over toward her, he sat down in the chair next to her. Both of them never took their eyes off of each other.

"Only about a minute, what are you doing here? Looking for me?" He teased, while he looked her up and down.

"No, I brought Trixie along. I wanted to make sure that she was okay and I also wanted to talk to Dr. Martin about what I saw."

"You mean my dying? You could just come to me."

"Yes, your dying. I saw it and yet here you are. How can I ignore what I saw?"

"You can't. You saw me die, you saw me come back, easy as that. Plus Father wanted me back here because someone escaped Hell and he wants me to find her and drag her back there. That's pretty much the only reason I'm back," He wasn't going to tell her that he thought that the favor he asked of his father to protect Chloe was his job. He thought that he was also brought back to keep Chloe safe, that it was his job not another angel's. While he had been explaining this to her he had grabbed her hand and was holding it in both of his. They had been holding eye contact the entire time. "I'm fine, just a little sore, don't even have a scar, see," Lucifer pulled the front part of his shirt out of his pant and unbuttoned it, revealing his perfectly chiseled chest and abs, which had no bullet wound or even a trace of a bruise on them.

"But all that blood, how?" Chloe said not being able to stop herself from touching his stomach to make sure that her eyes were not deceiving her. He was incredibly warm, unnaturally warm it seemed like.

It also seemed like Lucifer liked what she was doing because he leaned into her and whispered, "If you want you could come over to my place later and you could inspect all of my body for scars."

But before Chloe could respond to what Lucifer had said, like all the other times Trixie opened the door at the worst possible time. Chloe still had her fingers gliding over Lucifer, "Mom- Lucifer!" Trixie ran over and jumped onto his lap. "Are you here to talk to Dr. Martin about yesterday, too?"

"Dr. Martin? Ah Dr. Linda. Yes I am, in a way." Lucifer said picking Trixie up off of his lap and setting her on her mother's lap instead. "I need to inform her of something that I learned."

Trixie obviously did not like having been picked up and moved, she liked Lucifer. She knew that when mommy talked to Lucifer and was around him she seemed happier than when she was with daddy, even though she sometimes did not look happy around Lucifer, she could still tell. Lucifer was funny and she liked that, daddy was never funny. When mommy talked about Lucifer she smiled and Trixie really believed that mommy really liked Lucifer. Mommy had also told her that when boys bug girls, like one of them was doing to her at school, it means that they like her, and Lucifer always bugged mommy. That was good, right? She could get two dads, that would be twice as much fun, even more because Lucifer was more funny. She realized that he had taken her off of his lap so that he could button up his shirt, "Lucifer, where is you owie?"

"Excuse me?" Lucifer said, looking up to Chloe for a translation.

"The bullet wound from last night, where were you shot? She doesn't see it."

Linda then stepped into the conversation, "Yes, Lucifer where were you shot?"

"Wait, what, how..." Lucifer looked at Linda confused. He then looked from her to Chloe, "You told her." He said as a statement more than a question.

"Yes, I need her help trying to get my head around what I saw and you are the main point in that," Chloe said, putting her hand on his forearm, seemingly without knowing it. "I want to be able to understand what I saw and not freak out about it."

"Should we all go into my office to talk about this?" Linda said, stepping aside to usher them in, "We can have some more privacy."

"Good idea," Chloe agreed, pushing Trixie off of her lap to be able to stand up. Lucifer stood up and tucked his shirt back into his pants. "You are just an enigma that keeps getting more and more complex."

"Why thank you detective," Lucifer smiled seductively. "I can always help solve some of your curiosities later in the bed-,"

"No, little ears," Chloe called over her shoulder, as she walked past him and ushered Trixie into the office and onto the couch.

"My apologies, detective. We can come back to this topic at a later time," Lucifer followed them and sat unnaturally close to Chloe who then elbowed him to slide out of her elbow reach. "Now what questions do you have for me before I get to why I am here?"

"Okay, so Detective Decker explained what happened last night, do you care to explain how you managed to not get hurt? Was it an act? Were you wearing a vest?" Linda started, jumping right into it.

"Like Detective said, little ears," Lucifer did not want to worry her spawn any more than had happened the other night, he knew that she would do anything to protect her daughter and he did not want her to have to think that she had to protect her daughter from him. Even though that would mean he would not have to be around the spawn, but that would mean that he would not be allowed at her house or around her most of the time and for some stupid reason thinking about that made him hurt inside, she was one of the two people that he would consider an actual friend and they were both in this room and he did not want to lose that.

"Okay," Chloe reached into her jacket and pulled out her phone and some earbuds. "Here Monkey, watch some cartoons"

"Really, Mommy?" Trixie said looking up at Chloe in disbelief and also afraid that by asking her mom would change her mind. Chloe nodded, "Thanks." Trixie managed to put the earbuds in and have a cartoon playing on Chloe's phone faster than any of the adults in the room thought possible.

"Okay, spill," Chloe than said, turning all her attention on Lucifer.

"Were do you want me to start?" Lucifer leaned back into the cushions, he knew that he had all the power here because he had all of the answers. He never lied to them, so he had to figure out what to say to them to not scare them off. Maybe if he just told them everything then they might realize the danger that they were all in and finally take him seriously and do what he asks, then again they might find him more crazy and completely blow him off, or worse try to commit him.

"How about, how are you not dead?" Chloe started off.

Twenty minutes went by of Lucifer explaining and reexplaining what had happened the other night. He was getting really board of the subject and with the subject of his mother not coming up but the threat still looming over everyone in this room was wearing his patience even thinner. For some reason thinking of them as friends and thinking that they could get hurt made him feel weird.

"Doctor, tell me why when I think that if one of you were to get hurt it hurts here," He asked clutching at his chest. "I don't like this." He sighed, "Especially when you are all in such great danger."

"Danger?" Chloe asked.

"Lucifer, you care about us-" Linda started, but when Lucifer opened his mouth to say something that she knew was going to be along the lines of 'I do not' she held up her hand. "Let me finish. You care about us, you consider us friends, yes?" Lucifer nodded. "Friends don't want to see other friends hurt. You saved Detective Decker and her daughter's life because you care about them, just like they care about you. Now why do you say we are in danger?"

"Look I don't care that you still don't believe me when I say for the tenth time today that I did die, but dear old Dad sent me back because my Mother escaped from Hell and she will come after me. I can protect myself fine from her, but you two are no match for her. You need to take vacation while I take care of her and drag her right back down to Hell with me." Lucifer knew that Chloe wanted to say something but he also knew that she was very confused with everything that he was now saying. "I asked my father for a favor, which does not matter, but in return I would be the son he always wanted me to be. I told him that I do what he wanted. I returned to Hell and found Mum's cage open and Dad then brought me back, to catch her and bring her back. Most likely when I so He will want me to stay down there so I will then never see either of you two again, I made my peace with that last night, but if she hurts either of you..."

Lucifer stood up and started pacing the floor. "What is this?" He said to himself, but Chloe and Linda heard him. They both knew that if they said anything now he would shut back in himself so they both remained silent. "Why am I feeling these stupid things? Is this what happens when you bring me back? I catch human feelings, Dad, is that it? You want more laughs, huh?"

"Chloe was now really worried, he was talking to himself but not, as if his dad could really hear him. "Lucifer?" She risked saying. Lucifer shot around to look at her. "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't the Devil be okay?" Lucifer recomposed himself and sat back down, "Look I need you guys to go far away and find someplace safe to stay for a bit, while I try to find her..." the last few words Lucifer said really slowly because he had just thought of a way that he might be able to find his Mother. It was a huge stretch, but if the stories that he had been told were true than it might just work.

Linda was getting really annoyed by his metaphors now, "Lucifer, just because you share a name does not mean that you are the Devil."

"I am, and I need to protect you two. I can't have your lives be on me. Now, excuse me while I go and find the one person that could help me find my Mum," With that Lucifer stood up, rearranged his suit coat and went over and opened the door. "Please listen to me and protect yourselves."

"Lucifer, what the Hell?" Chloe said standing up and following him out the door.

"Oh no, I'm not going there yet." Lucifer smiled at her, "Please take your daughter and go someplace safe. Take a mother daughter outing and explain to her what if going on with Detective Dusch. I want you safe."

"I can protect myself." Chloe crossed her arms and stood her ground, "Let me help. I want to help you since you helped me. That's what partners do."

"Oh so now I'm your partner? Such fun, but this is something the Devil needs to do."

"At least let me help you find this other person you are looking for, the one that will lead to your mother." Chloe responded, she put her hand on his arm making sure that she had his full attention. "I can help you, just let me in. You know that you can trust me, just like I know that I can trust you. Please."

"Very well Detective, but this is way to dangerous for the little human."

"Trixie, her name is Trixie." Chloe said exasperated, why couldn't he just call her by her name?

"I will not call that child by a Hooker name." Lucifer answered back.

"Fine, whatever. I can have a sitter watch her for the rest of the day. She really is a lot better than I thought she would be, especially when she found out that you were okay."

Lucifer seemed to slowly give in, he looked at her for a little bit and was about to say something, but like always Trixie bounded over to them and clung onto Lucifer's legs, "Mommy are we done now? Are we going to hang out with Lucifer now?" Trixie pleaded.

"Yes for a little bit, I was just asking your mother if I could take you both out for ice cream, what do you say Detective?" Lucifer said smiling at Chloe.

"Yes we can go out for ice cream, but then Mommy has to work with Lucifer so your sitter is going to come over and play with you tonight, okay?"

"Okay Mommy." Trixie said clinging tighter to Lucifer, "Bye Dr. Martin. It was nice meeting you."

Linda waved bye to Trixie, "Doctor, please take what I said in consideration and get out of town for a little bit. I want you to be safe."

"Lucifer, you know I can't do that, I have other patients who depend on me. I will be careful and if anyone asks if I know you I will deny it. You have my word. I will see you later. Good bye Detective, if you have any questions, don't be afraid to call," With that she went back into her office and let them alone.

"Okay where do we go for ice cream?" Lucifer said clapping his hands together.

 **So the actor who plays Lucifer, Tom Ellis was in a small British television show called Miranda, near the end I quoted a common line from the show, if you have seen it I hope you caught it. If you haven't seen the show you should, it is comedy and so worth your time.**

 **I managed to finish this chapter before I head off. It will be about two weeks before you get another chapter, please be patient, but do send reviews. I love to find out what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I managed to be able to have some down time and I wrote the next chapter, but had to wait until I got home to type it up and submit it. I got home a few hours ago, a little jet lagged, but with all of your amazing reviews, I couldn't make you wait any longer.**

 **I am taking a huge step forward, I have kind of touched base on how everyone got over what had happened in the season final, but now we are going to start to cover the part on Lucifer's mother. The name Asherah, has already been used in another story, but I will go in a different way and when you research, that is the name that is most common. If people have a problem I can always change the name. I have done research, but not all of it is what I wanted so most of it is made up.**

* * *

Later that night after Trixie had been given ice cream and dropped off at her house with the baby sitter, Lucifer took Chloe to Lux. They arrived and Lucifer called out once the elevator doors opened. "Amenadiel, you still here?"

"Yes Luci, Maze might have healed me from her hell's blade, but it takes time to recover my strength," Amenadiel had gotten up off of the couch and had just finished what he had said when he saw Chloe. "Um..."

"Yea whatever, she thinks I'm crazy, why not you too. I mean come on, we are brothers, crazy must run in our family. So do you know where Maze is? I need her help," Lucifer reached over the bar in his loft and grabbed some glasses and a bottle of scotch that he had a box of brought up earlier because most of the loft was still destroyed from when he and Amenadiel had fought. He saw the look Chloe gave him. "Five o'clock somewhere, darling."

"Why do you think that I know where she is, she is your pet," Amenadiel spat at Lucifer.

"Yes, but she does have free will and for some reason that includes shagging you, which I find so ironic. One of my few brothers who hates me the most and believes that everything I do is depravity, where it is totally acceptable that I sleep with them because I created them to do my bidding and torturing and then here you are shagging one of them and yet you still make yourself out to be better then me," Lucifer slammed the last glass that he had grabbed down on the counter so hard it shattered. Both Lucifer and Amenadiel ignored it but Chloe jumped.

"Luci, I consider myself better than you because I am. I did not do what you did to get yourself cast out, I didn't make Father's creatures fall." Amenadiel came closer, straightened himself to make him taller and looked down at Lucifer. "I realize what I have done and beg Father's forgiveness, have you?"

"Boys, we can have family squabbles later and more calmly, I can help there, but first I need to look at Lucifer's hand," She grabbed Lucifer's hand, the one that had slammed the glass down. "You cut it when you broke the glass."

Lucifer just seemed to realize that his hand is bleeding, "Oh, stupid mortality."

"Yes it is stupid," Chloe left and got a towel and rapped it around Lucifer's hand, "Why don't you have any bandages or anything?"

"Because I only get hurt by him or when you are around, I never have a need for them."

"Oh right," Chloe scoffed. "Now why do we need Maze?"

"To help me find someone," Lucifer looked her straight in the eyes, he liked having Chloe patch him up. He should get hurt around her more often he decided.

"Oh so now you are going to bring Maze into what you have going on with this Detective? How do you not see how your time here is changing you? You are mortal around her, you want to help people," Amenadiel said it like it was a bad thing, but looking it from his perspective where the Devil is helping find justice for the innocent should not be in his job category.

"What did I just say?" Chloe was getting fed up with their bickering. "Have you two always been like this."

"Yes we have, and no Amenadiel I am not helping her, this time she is helping me. Do you remember the stories about Mum?" Lucifer said pushing their fight to the back of his mind and getting down to business. "Maze is not here so maybe you can help me."

"Oh course, why?" Amenadiel seemed to forget they had even fought.

"Well if they are true then Mum will not only be looking for me she will also be looking for her seer," Lucifer had a slight smug smile having thought of it before Amenadiel. "If I can find and get to the seer first than I can make sure that Mum cannot use the seer's powers."

"What if Mother has already found the seer?" Amenadiel sat down across from Lucifer, "What then?"

"If Mum had found the seer, we would know by now. Can you sense the seer?" Lucifer leaned forward in his chair getting closer to Amenadiel. "Father gave you the power to slow time and to sense the unjudged. We have yet for Mum to use the seer's power, if she does than the seer is damned if we can keep the power from being used than she is saved. Your job will be done and we will be one step closer to doing my job."

"I will find her, give me some time," Amenadiel got up and walked into Lucifer's bedroom and closed the door.

"What is going on? What are you two talking about?" Chloe asked grabbing Lucifer's face and forcing him to give her his full attention.

"Mum has followers and she has also created a seer, one in every lifetime. When one dies another is born, on the off chance that she would escape. The seer can see what can happen in the future if Mum wins and also every person that Mum kills," Chloe was very confused, she thought that he was talking in his stupid metaphors again but for some reason after everything that had happened the other night she was not to sure.

Lucifer looked like he believed every word that he just said along with everything he had been saying about who he was the past year. For some reason she just could not bring herself to believe it even after seeing everything. He had been shot six times and survived, but when she shot him he bleed. But when she shot him he genuinely looked so surprised that it hurt and confused as to why he was bleeding. He asked her what is happening to me like he had never been hurt like that before and when he carried her out of the burning restaurant he acted like he was comfortable in the fire and upset more about the irony of 'the Devil being burned' then the pain it gave him. She couldn't deal with what her gut was telling her, she never believed in the Heaven and Hell stuff.

Chloe was in the middle of thinking over some of her things when her phone went off. Lucifer nudged her and she realized it, "Detective Decker... What?... When?... Really, wow. Yes... I'm on my way, text me the location. "A murder was just reported." Chloe explained standing up. She started to walk toward the door and realized that Lucifer had not moved. "Are you coming?"

"No, I need to find this person as fast as possible."

"Just go tell your brother to call us when he finds the person and we can head over there then, okay. You are going to want to come with me. Believe me, dispatch said that it looks kind of cultish. I'm told that we may need your knowledge I. Some area." Chloe had her arms crossed and was waiting impatiently.

"Okay fine, you have my attention," Lucifer turned to Amenadiel. "Call me as soon as you find her it's my job to get mum home so I need to deal with the seed."

"Yes, Luci, I will let you know."

* * *

When Chloe and Lucifer pulled up to the crime scene, Chloe put her hand on Lucifer's forearm to keep him from leaving the car right away, "Look Lucifer, I was told that this crime scene is really gruesome and may be like what Malcolm had done."

"Wait, your saying it is another sacrifice to me?" Lucifer's face changed, he looked angry, well not just anger, she had only seen that face a few times before. On some of the cases they had worked before, when Lucifer pushed the agent through the glass wall like it was nothing and when Father Frank had died and Lucifer pinned the Spider against the wall, lifting the man who was twice his weight off the ground but at least two feet with only one arm like a rag doll. "No, nothing like that, well I don't think so, maybe. There is no mention of you that we can find, but the scene seems cult/satanist. Just take a look to see if you know what we are dealing with. Please?"

Lucifer turned to her, "You don't need to beg detective, I will help." Lucifer got out of the car, Chloe sighed got out and ran to catch up with him. "So detective why do you want to come with me to find my mother's seer?" They still had a bit of a walk to the crime scene so Chloe decided to let him ask a few more questions before she answered any of them, "Do you want more proof that there is more in haven and earth than is dreamt of in your philosophy? Well actually hell too, but no one counts that. Or do you just want to spend more time with me?"

"Look I want to help you, we are partners, that's what we do, plus I would like to see how far this madness goes," when Chloe said the last few words she waved her hands in Lucifer's direction. "And I do hate to state this again, but I do like working with you and I want to make sure that you stay out of trouble."

"Awww the detective cares for the devil, how ... sweet," Lucifer had been smiling during his last statement, but his smile disappeared at the end when he caught sight of the crime scene. "Oh no."

"What?" Chloe asked, looking at Lucifer's horrified expression, "what is it?"

Lucifer and Chloe had walked up to the crime scene that was one of the worst Chloe had seen. There were six bodies all in different positions and mutilated. One was hung and looked almost completely flayed, the person's hands tied together above the head. The next had its arms and legs cut off at the torso, tied together and poisoned on top of the torso in the gotten off a swastika. The third was mailed to the wall upside down with its throat skit almost all the way through. The fourth looked like it was attached to some sort of a track and had cuts and burns on almost all of the body with both wrists cut deeply. The fifth was impaled on a post attached to the wall and the sixth was completely burned. There was blood everywhere, most of it was on the ground and some on the walls in shapes and it seemed like symbols or letters or some kind.

Lucifer had started at each body for a few minutes and then focused all of his attention to the ground. This was the most serious she had seen him at a crime scene, he was completely ignoring her and doing what he was supposed to do which for some reason was of putting. Chloe still could not get over how bad the bodies had been mutilated, while Lucifer did bit seen disturbed by then at all. He was now walking back and forth as if he was following some sort of imaginary line, but making sure that he did not touch any blood.

"Lucifer, what do you see?" Chloe asked after she had said his name a few times to get his attention.

Lucifer walked over to cloud and spoke softly as if he only wanted her to hear him, "You see the makings out of blood on the grounds?" Chloe nodded. "Well they are words, in my language." Chloe looked confused and Lucifer sighed and mumbled, "It would be so much easier if she believed," to himself. "Okay Chloe, the words are Enocian, the language of the angels. Part of them are words of warning and the rest are a spell of some sort, like it hasn't been finished. This has got to be the work of some of my mother's prophets. They are either trying to appease her, help her, or are trying to do something really bad, I'm not really sure yet. I will have to talk to Maze and Amenadiel. Cab I have a copy of the crime scene photos to show them? Especially of the symbols, they can help me figure this all our faster."

"Yea, I guess, because you will manage to get them one way or another." Chloe flashed down another chop and gave him the instructions to do so. When she turned back to Lucifer she found him gone and looked around for him and found him heading back to her car. She quickly finished up what she needed to do there and went after Lucifer, who was waiting for her by leaning against the side of her car with one leg stretched out over the other. "Want to head back to Liz? See how Amenadiel had done on trying to locate your mother's seer?"

"I thought you'd never ask, detective." Lucifer slid into her cat without another word.

When they arrived back at Liz they found Maze sitting on the couch next to Amenadiel in deep discussion. They seemed to stop what they were talking about when they saw Chloe.

"Oh look who is here! Maze, has Amenadiel filed you in?" Lucifer asked pouring himself and Chloe a drink. He handed her the drink, she took it and put it back on the bar.

Mass got up and walked over to Lucifer, " What is she doing here? She can't do anything to help. Plus when she I around you are vulnerable and we finally can't have that with your mother out," Maze did not have any hatred in her voice for the first time when she talked about Chloe. She was actually confused and curious. "And yes I have been filed in." Maze took Lucifer's cup took a sop and handed it back to him while Lucifer explained to Maze why Chloe was there.

"The detective is my partner, we are there for each other and have each others backs, she wants to help," Lucifer looked back at Chloe who stepped forward.

"We have also come upon a case that Lucifer believes is related to your mother," Amenadiel and Maze snapped to attention. "There was a lot at the crime scene and when it is done being processes I will have the crime scenes sent over for you two to take a look at Lucifer believe you can help him figure out what it all means."

"Speaking of my mother, Maze are you able to find the seer?"

"I have popped around and I believe that I have found the seer. I'm not sure because I was not able to go inside," Lucifer huffed a laugh at her comment which made Chloe very confused. "Yeah, yeah laugh now, but how will she handle finding out who you are. She'd never agree?" That comment sobered Lucifer instantly and put a frown on his face.

"What's wrong? Lucifer what is the matter?" Chloe asked turning to him.

"Please say she is not a nun."

"Not sure, all I know is that she is a believer and lives on the church grounds." It was now Maze's turn to laugh, "Now you can finally put it to your dad by turning one of His followers onto your side. I would have fun playing with her when you are done, oh the things I could do."

"Mazikeen! You will not speak about her like that, Mother wins if we turn her, we are on Father's side on this topic, her soul must be saved and you will not touch her!" Lucifer's voice had risen and he towered over her, his eyes burned anger, but thankfully not red.

Maze hesitantly touched his face as she drank up his anger, "Oh, how I missed this." She ran her fingers down his cheek and across his lips. "It's been to long my Lord." Maze's face kept getting closer to Lucifer's and he just kept glaring right at her. Lucifer then remembered who was all in the room right before Maze's lips touched his, when Chloe cleared her throat. Lucifer looked up from Maze, who would not have cared at all about who would see what they would do together,and he turned toward Chloe, his face instantly changing, "And there he goes." She turned around and slumped onto a nearby chair.

"Right okay, now Maze where is this church?"

Maze told them and Chloe and Lucifer left, Amenadiel and Maze both argues about how they should also goo, but Lucifer was adament about both of them not going, giving reasons for each

When Chloe pulled up to the church Lucifer got out before she had even put it in park. He walked up to it and stopped about thirty feet from the doors and just looked up. Chloe caught up and passed him thinking that for once he had waited for her, but she stopped when she realized that he wasn't following her. She turned around and looked at him while she crossed her arms, "Earth to Lucifer, you coming?"

Lucifer took a moment before he brought his gaze back down to her, Yeah, sorry." He started walking again.

Chloe wondered what had affected Lucifer, they had been in churches before, then she remembered Father Frank and how angry Lucifer had been. No wonder it must be hard going back into a church, when the last time Lucifer had been in one, someone he cared about had died in it.

It seemed like a million things went through Lucifer's head as he looked up at the church. Was this Father's way of showing him that he could never go home or that maybe this was his path home. Would he finally feel love again, once this was all done or would he then be sent back to hell and have to play his stupid part as the king of hell for his Father again. All he had wanted was free will like his Father had given to the insufferable humans, and for just wanting that, he was cast out of his home. Well that and helping Eve realize what she wanted most. He realized that Chloe had said something to him and was looking at him quizically, so he snapped out of his thoughts and followed her into the church.

When they entered the church they both realized that they had walked in on a service and from what the pastor had been saying it was almost over so he pulled Chloe into the nearby pew and waited for the service to end.

When the service ended they watched the people get up out of the pews and start greeting each other and slowly head into the other room, from what Lucifer could smell there was coffee and snacks in there, but he kept his eyes on the pastor. When they had first entered he had realized that this was not a catholic church, so he let out sign knowing that he would not have to deal with any nuns, but then the next most likely thing was that the seer had to be related to the pastor. He was not looking forward to that conversation. He was brought out of his thoughts when Chloe elbowed him and whispered, "He is talking to the last person in here, lets go and ask the father some questions when the girl leaves."

"Pastor," was all that Lucifer replied as they stood up and got into the aside.

"Excuse me?" Chloe asked, while they headed to the front of the church.

"He is a pastor, this is not a Catholic church, Catholic priests are called fathers, and only Catholics are priests the rest of the christian denominations are usually called pastors. From how the service ended and what he said, I would say that this is a Lutheran church,"Lucifer finished his exploitation as they came up to the pastor and the girl, who still had her back to them.

"Very good, young man," the pastor replied. "You know you doctrine, are you a member of a church in our synod?" The pastor reached out his hand and the detective shook it.

"Him, a church goer, I doubt it," was Chloe's response. "I'm detective Decker and this is Lucifer Morningstar." The pastor then offered his hand to Lucifer, who shook it tentatively.

"No, I do not belong to any churches, you all misunderstand who I really am and what I have done and I wouldn't call myself young. I'm older than you can possibly imagine.

The pastor did not seem to be fazed by Lucifer's name or what he had just said, "Nice to meet you, I guess we will have to talk and clear up some of those misunderstandings. So I you are not here about the service, what can I help you with?"

"Her," Lucifer said as the girl turned around and faced Chloe and Lucifer.

* * *

 **I hope that you are enjoying this, if there is anything that you believe needs to be fixed let me know.**

 **I LOVE FEEDBACK!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope that everything is making sense, if not do not be afraid to ask and I will try to explain as best I can. I will hopefully be able to start posting new chapters a little bit more regularly, now that I am done with school and back from my trip.**

 **This is starting to come to me a lot faster because I have now gotten to where I want this to head. If it takes a while to post some chapters or there seems to be something missing it will be because I have not figured everything out. I hope that you all continue to enjoy this and remember none of Lucifer belongs to me.**

"Why do you want to speak to my daughter?" The pastor asked defensively. He put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her toward him.

When Chloe looked at the girl, she noticed that the girl's eyes never focused on anything, she was blind. Lucifer must have noticed this right away and somehow she guessed that he was looking for a blind person for some reason. She had no idea how a blind girl could help them find Lucifer's mother.

"Oh don't worry, I don't wish to harm her." Lucifer said, while he gave his devilish smile. "Right now I just want to speak with her."

"You said detective, what is going on? My daughter can't help you with anything. She doesn't go out much." The pastor leaned in toward his daughter, "Honey why don't you go to the fellowship room and get something to eat, Mrs. Lang can get you something."

"No I'm actually here just to aid my partner, he is a consultant for the LAPD, and he needs you daughters help on a case that is separate for the LAPD," Chloe answered with a more assuring smile. "We do not mean any harm or disrespect."

"Dad let me help if I can, they have probably heard of me and think that I can help. Some people here have loose lips and may have spoke of me in public and they might not know the full truth. Let me just explain it to them and they will understand that I can't help them if they know everything, instead of just turning them away. They may find faith and join," The girl had pulled out of her father's grasp and had placed a hand on his arm. He slowly realized that what she was saying was true and that he was being a little unreasonable and overprotective. "Who knows God works in mysterious ways."

At that comment Lucifer snorted and mumbled, "He stopped caring long ago."

At that comment he got the pastors attention and the girl's expression changed from eager to help, to confused, to eager to help again. It was fast enough that unless you were watching her face the whole time you would not have noticed, but Lucifer's eyes had never left her face, "What did you say?" The pastor asked.

Lucifer sat down in a nearby pew stretched out his legs, looked the pastor straight in his face and answered, "My Father stopped caring about me since he cast me out and you humans, after you all killed his precious son, who for some reason didn't blame you at all. For some reason he claimed that you didn't know what you were doing, but I was there watching, those people knew what and who they were killing, they just didn't want to accept it."

Lucifer had started to go on a rant and Chloe was worried about what he was saying, it wasn't making any sense to her, "Lucifer calm down."

"I will do what I- oh sorry Detective. I guess I got a little carried away. No love lost between me and the Big Guy," Lucifer stood up and straightened his jacket. "Now can we talk?"

"Yes, why don't we go into my father's office," the girl turned around and started walking to the front and then turned at the last moment to the left, if she hadn't she would have ran straight into the alter and headed straight toward a door. Her father, the pastor, was still looking confused at Lucifer as if he couldn't decide as to who this man really was. "Are you coming?" the girl called as she opened the door and headed inside.

"Lucifer lets go," Chloe grabbed Lucifer by the elbow and started to lead him to the door, once he got moving she let go of his arm. "What was all that about?" Chloe whispered.

"Just something the girl said made me annoyed. They always blame me for everything and always give the credit to my Father. It bugs you after a while," They got to the office and sat down on either side of the girl who was sitting in the middle of a couch that looked very well used.

"I am sorry about my father; he is a little overprotective because of my blindness. He means well."

Chloe was the first to speak, "So miss..."

"Oh my goodness where are my manners, My name is Iva Stone and my father is Tom."

"Gift from God, naturally."

"What?" Chloe asked confused.

"Her name, it means gift from God."

"You knew that right off the top of your head?"

"Yes, I have been around for a very long time I know what every name means, mine means light bringer, yours means fresh blooming, Beatrice's name means bringer of joy. Now Iva, why do think someone told about you? What do you think that they said and what do others know about you?" Lucifer had talked to Chloe kind of jokingly about the meanings of names, but grew very serious when he talked to Iva.

"I mean you are here because you think I can give you a message from a loved one who died, right?"

"No, Iva I know what you really see. Why would I think that?"

"Well, when I had my first, well I don't really know what they are but I call them visions. When I had my first vision it was at night in my sleep. I saw a man die, he was talking to someone else, well it looked like he was. I can only see, I can't hear anything. The man who died was in front of another man and wanted him to hand the gun to him, he was talking and the other man's face sort of went blank and his arm started to lower, then right when it looked like he was about to had the gun over he pulled the trigger, and the other man stumbled back and fell to the ground, he looked up at the other man standing above him and tried to grab something out of the other man's hand, but it was just out of reach. I then woke up. The-"

"Wait," Chloe interrupted. "What did the two men look like?"

"The one who died looked very tall, he had dark brown probably black hair, it was very dark there. He had black eyes it seemed like, no facial hair and an incredibly nice expensive looking suit. The killer had reddish colored hair and was shorter than the other. He had sideburns and a really gross mustache, why do you ask?"

Chloe and Lucifer just looked at each other, Chloe looked really freaked out while Lucifer started to smile, "How are you smiling right now?

The girl turned her head a little toward Chloe but looked right past her, "Please don't freak out, I don't know what they are but they can't be bad. Probably crazy dreams and day dreams that just get a little out of hand." At her last comment she places a hand on Chloe's who freaks out and jumps up and starts to pace the room.

"Freak out? How can I not freak out and you, you are sitting there with a huge smile on your face when she describes exactly what you and Malcolm look like and exactly how he shot you. How do I not freak out upon hearing that and how are you not freaking out?"

"Wait, you were shot? But... but in my dream I saw you bleed out... Wait no!" Iva then scooches to the other side of the couch, with a look of horror on her face.

"Oh now don't be scared, I'm actually here to help my Father and save you. Everyone gets me wrong thanks to Him and I really don't appreciate it. Now calm down and tell me the rest of the story, you can skip the visions for now. You can tell me about them later."

Iva looked terrified, "How do I know that I can trust what you are saying, after all you are the father of lies."

"That is something that my Father cooked up, I actually never lie, my brothers have, I just tend to stretch the truth, tell you part of the truth, promise things with very precise wording. That sort of thing."

What he said tended to ease Iva a little bit, Chloe had calmed down a little bit too, since Iva could not see her hearing was very good, when she was telling them about her first dream Lucifer's heart rate seemed pretty even, but the detective's rose very high and it had now lowered to a rate that was a little above normal, "The next time I had a vision it was this morning during church. I'm told that I passed out. Someone called 911 and the service was cut short, before I left father said that he would be back at two to finish the sermon if I was alright. The doctors checked me out and said that I was fine maybe just a little dehydrated. I was given an IV and told that if anything like this happens again to let them know. I haven't told my father what I saw. It's too bad to say."

"Let me guess, the death a six men all killed in different way, all horrible forms of torture."

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Because we got back from that crime scene not to long ago," Chloe managed to say. She was looking from Lucifer to the girl to Lucifer again. She was so confused and did not understand what was going on and was not entirely sure that she wanted to understand it all. Thinking about all of this made her head hurt.

…...

"So everything that I am seeing is real?" Iva looked at Lucifer, scared. "So you are here to do what with me?"

"Save you," Lucifer answered, reaching out and taking her hand. "My mother wants to use you for bad, I am doing what my father wants by sending her back to her prison and to do that I need your help."

"How am I to help? I'm just a girl."

"No you are much more than that, you are her seer," Lucifer expected her confused look. "You were created for her use, the visions would not happen unless she escaped from her prison. If she had not escaped you would have lived a normal life, except for being blind. That is how I knew that you were the seer, they have to be blind. I need to protect you so that my mother cannot use you. I can do that by taking away your visions, that way you will be of no use to her."

Iva leaned in closer to Lucifer, "Can you really do that?"

"Yes of course, her seers need to be blind, all we have to do is give you your sight back and then you..."

"Wait I need to get my sight back? But I have gone my whole life like this, how can I just give up a part of who I am?" Iva stood up and moved her way around her fathers desk, opened a cabinet and pulled out an old tattered jacket, "This was my mother's. She died when I was born, I never got to see her and she never got to see me. I don't know if I want to be able to see and not be able to ever see her."

Chloe had recovered her composure and almost forgot about what the conversation had been about because her mothering instincts had kicked in when Iva had become distressed. Chloe went over to Iva and put a hand on her shoulder, "I understand how you are feeling, but there must be a photograph of your mother that you can see so that you can at least know what she looks like. I know that it will be hard, but wouldn't you like to experience so many new things that you have never been able to experience?"

"I guess that you are right. I will have to talk to my father first and explain what is going on and see what he thinks. This is to important a decision to make without him."

"I understand, Iva," Lucifer said as he stood up. "Talk it through with him, I own Lux, so when you decide send someone to come and get me. Mum cannot enter holy places, so do not leave the church grounds. She will find you and it will be the end of the world as we know it."

Lucifer walked towards the door and gestured for Chloe to follow him, but before the left the room Iva had one last thing to say, "Why are you helping me? I mean don't you hate your father and do everything to spite him?"

Lucifer smiled, "Normally I would, but I made him a promise when I died and I never go back on my word. So I am his good little devil and am doing what I believe he wants me to do and that is keeping you safe and bringing my mum back to where she belongs." With that he and Chloe headed out of the church.

Chloe had know idea what was going one. It was like those two had their own little conversation to confuse her even more, "Lucifer." Chloe said as she stopped on the top of the stairs leading to the street. "Have you met that girl before?"

"Why detective, what would ever give you that idea? Do you just assume that everyone we encounter who I use my power on I have already met?"

"She didn't have any attraction towards you or told you any secrets." Chloe said now entirely confused.

"No, she didn't, I wonder if that is because she is mother's seer or because she is blind, I have never encountered a blind person before. I think I will need to perform some experiments when this is all over." Lucifer said mostly to himself, but loud enough for Chloe to hear. "Well now I just need to wait until she agrees to get her site back or try to figure out a way to take her visions away without her gaining her site. I will have to task Maze on that."

"Lucifer why don't you just find your mother and talk to her. If she really was in prison like you were before you came here why do you want to send her back there so fast. Didn't she escape just like you?" Chloe asked as they headed down the steps and got into her car.

"She did some unforgivable things and I wasn't a prisoner there I could come and go as I please, it's just my brother's think that I should just stay there and never leave and I have no intention of going back." Lucifer didn't say anything else on the subject the whole way back to Lux. When ever Chloe tried to talk about his mom, or his life before he came to L. A., or what the prison was like and why he left, he managed to change the subject with grace.

Chloe know that he would talk to her about that part of his life because of some traumatic event, but she hoped that if he wouldn't talk to her about it than hopefully he would talk to Linda about it. She hoped that maybe some time in the future Lucifer might trust her enough to tell her the truth about him and confide in her.

When they got to Lux there was a lady waiting against a wall wearing a beautiful dress and when Lucifer saw her he instantly stiffened and grabbed the arm rest with such force he cracked the plastic, he didn't even realize it, he was purely focused on that lady.

"Chloe, when you park we are going straight into the building, no talking to anyone, no matter what anyone says to us we are going straight inside. Understand?"

"Lucifer what is-"

"UNDERSTAND?" Lucifer looked straight into her eyes with a desperation in them that she had never seen before.

"Y-Yes, I understand, Lucifer. Whatever you say."

"Good." He seemed to relax a little bit, but Chloe could still tell that he was really anxious for some reason, "You can just pull up and we can get out right by the door, my valet will park your car for us."

Lucifer was out of the car before Chloe had even stopped the car, he was on her side of the car in no time and when she got out and handed the keys to the valet he took her elbow and ushered her inside as fast as he could. "Can you at least tell me what is going on? Who is that woman who got you all on edge?"

"Oh her? No need to worry about her, just never talk to her or go near her." Lucifer casually explained while her lead her straight to the bar. "Maze!" Lucifer ordered, and she showed up and poured them both a drink, Lucifer's seemed to be exceptionally full.

"Why not?"

"Because she is insane and believes that I still care about her even after what she did." Lucifer drank the whole glass and slammed it down on the counter and Maze instantly refilled it.

"So who is she?"

"My mother."

Chloe laughed at that, and Lucifer looked taken aback at Chloe's outburst, "Oh Lucifer, I'm sorry but she can't be your mother."

"And why in the me not?" Lucifer countered staring straight at her.

"She looks as old as you, she can't be old enough to be your mother!"

"Wait Chloe saw your mother? Where?" Maze asked Lucifer looking a little worried.

"Outside the club."

"I'm on it," and with that Maze left the club and headed outside.

"Look Chloe, she is my mother, and you must never talk to her, under and circumstances. If she knows about our relationship she will use it against me and that can lead to horrible outcomes, mostly one you and your daughter. She will use you and your family to get to me and I can't let that happen. Don't come back here until I have her taken care of. I might have to take a break from working with you. I just can't risk anything happening to you or your spawn."

"Okay," Chloe realized how concerned Lucifer was and that he was not joking he was serious, and if he thought that she or her daughter would get hurt than it was a possibility and she needed to take his word for it no matter how crazy she thought it was. She had seen him do some incredibly crazy things.

Chloe left out of the back exit and took the long way home, when she got home she paid her babysitter and went and checked on Trixie who was asleep. For some reason she was worried about Lucifer and wished that she could be with him and actually talk to him and help him figure all of this out.

She must be going crazy because under circumstance would sane Chloe care about a man like Lucifer. What was even weirder was he was the last person she thought of when she fell asleep that night.

 **I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to post a new chapter. This summer has been a whole lot busier than I thought that it was going to be.**

 **I know that Lucifer season two is coming out in a month so I was thinking of how this story could go one of two ways. I could either make this flow into the season two plot and then pick it up after season two, or I could just turn this into my own story. I am leaving it up to you guys and your responses will base how the rest of the story goes.**

 **I hope that you are all enjoying this and that you keep giving me feedback.**

 **I know for sure that Lucifer will reunite with his mom in the next chapter and Amenadiel and Linda will be in it too.**


End file.
